Bonding with the Avengers: Featuring Pepper Potts
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Pepper Potts has to deal with the Avengers but she's also good friends with them. This is just a story where she bonds with either one or multiple Avengers at a time in a sometimes angst and emotional filled way. Some chapters will be compliant with Endgame others will not because Endgame was an emotional rollercoaster. Lots of Pepperony
1. Chapter 1: Steve Rogers

Chapter 1: Steve Rogers

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another instalment of I have yet another idea to write whilst I still have my other stories up and not updated. I love Pepper Potts and I love Tony Stark so of course I hope that is obvious. Now enjoy. Warning not really Steve Rogers friendly but I felt that this chapter is important for Pepper to realise stuff about Steve Rogers and herself and Tony. **

**Compliant with Endgame so be warned. **

Pepper Stark was sitting on the pier, looking out on to the water. It was a few hours after the funeral for her husband and she desperately needed time and space away from all of those who were in their home. She wanted to scream and cry but all she felt was numb pain inside. How could she possibly be okay when Tony was no longer there by her side? Almost every-day for the past twenty years had been ruled by her relationship with Tony Stark and now that relationship, that stable part of her life despite the chaos he gave to her life, was now gone and she felt empty inside. Yes, she had a daughter who was so alike to Tony it had made them both laugh at times, but no one could ever replace Tony Stark, her best friend, lover, husband and father to her daughter.

There would never be another Tony Stark and that made the tears fall for her. How could this world go without Tony? Tony, who had done so much for this world- for this universe- had saved them all so that his family no longer had to worry about the cosmic threat of Thanos and his army.

'Room for one more?' A voice asked. Pepper looked around warily and saw Steve Rogers standing at the end of the pier, looking over at her. She wasn't sure how she felt about the Captain and she hoped that he knew that.

'I don't want pity.' Pepper told him simply, looking back at the lake waters. She could still see the flowers floating on the water, with Tony's first arc reactor on top.

'I thought you could use a friend. I'm not sure how you held it together for so long.' Steve told her, now sitting next to her. She looked over at him again, noting that he looked tired and his eyes looked older than she had ever seen before. He truly looked his age in this moment.

'My daughter only has one parent left. Tony was so worried during my pregnancy that he would be an awful father to our child, but he took to parenting like a natural. Now I'm worried how I can live up to his parenting legacy. I don't know how I'm going to do it Steve.' Pepper admitted. She took a deep breath as she felt more tears in her eyes.

'Pepper, you won't ever be alone in raising Morgan. You have so many people willing to help you, to be there for you and your daughter.' Steve told her sincerely.

'But they aren't Tony. There will never be another Tony.' Pepper said softly. She thought he didn't hear her, but Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

'Mommy?' Morgan asked. Pepper squeezed her eyes for a moment and then stood up, spotting her daughter a couple of meters away from her. She was holding a stuff toy. Pepper instantly recognised it as the toy that Rhodey had given her for her first birthday- a stuffed platypus that her daughter loved so dearly.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' Pepper asked, kneeling down. Morgan slowly walked up to her.

'I missed you, mommy.' Morgan told her softly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

'I'm sorry sweetheart. I just needed some time for myself when daddy's friend came out to talk me for a moment. We can go back inside if you'd like.' Pepper offered. Morgan pulled away from Pepper for a second, eyeing Steve. It was the look Tony gave something when he was suspicious of it and Pepper felt her heart clench.

'Is that Captain Steve Rogers from daddy's stories?' Morgan asked Pepper, looking at her curiously. Pepper nodded and Morgan stared back at Steve who was now shifting under the gaze of Morgan Stark.

'Daddy said that you did some silly things, but he forgave you but never got the chance to tell you that. Did he tell you that?' Morgan asked curiously. Steve looked like he was about to break down crying when Pepper decided to lift Morgan up, placing her on her left side.

'How about we let Steve stay out here for a little longer and we can go back inside? I'm sure Happy will be back soon with some cheeseburgers.' Pepper told her daughter. Morgan nodded and Pepper walked towards the house when Steve called out to them.

'Yeah. We did talk, Morgan. Your dad was a great man. I know he was very proud of you as well. Told me about how you wanted to take a certain red, white and blue shield sledding.' Steve told them. Pepper couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Her daughter was always fascinated by that damn shield whenever she went into the garage with her father.

'Aww is that why daddy took it?' Morgan asked disappointed. Steve chuckled and Pepper let out her first smile since Tony's death. It wasn't very big nor did it last very long, but it was still there.

'Sorry about that Morgan. I needed it for a little while, but if you'd like I can give you a hold of it when I see you next.' Steve told her.

'Really?' Morgan asked excitedly. Steve nodded with a smile.

'Did you see him?' Pepper asked him. She was sitting next to Steve Rogers outside of her home. Morgan was inside, playing with Peter Parker, Rhodey and Happy when Steve had come to see her.

'A couple of times. I didn't want to mess with the timelines too much.' Steve told her. She nodded and she closed her eyes.

'I did however speak to him once. I told him that he'd meet someone who was the best thing that ever happened to him and to never let her go.' Steve told her honestly. Pepper's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away.

'I miss him. So much.' Pepper told him. Steve nodded.

'I wanted to save him for you Pepper. For you and Morgan. But I- he wouldn't be the same Tony.' Steve told her. It almost made Pepper angry that Steve got to live his life with Peggy. They got to have their children together, got married, lived a quiet life that Tony so desperately wanted for Pepper, Morgan and himself. All Tony had wanted was to grow old with Pepper and watch Morgan grow up.

Tony and Pepper would never get that chance together, but Steve did. She sighed heavily and looked over at him.

'I'm so sorry Pepper.' Steve told her quietly, taking her hand.

'It'll be okay, Steve. You deserved to have a happy life. You worked hard for it.' Pepper told him softly. She wanted to say more to Steve, but in that moment she couldn't. She was jealous that he got to live his life with Peggy, and she would never have that chance. She would have to raise Morgan by herself with only Tony's memories and what she believed he would want for Morgan.

There was so much to say to Steve and yet nothing to say. She wanted to tell him about all the pain he caused Tony, what he went through after the disbandment of the Avengers and the amount of time it took for Tony put himself back together. She wanted to tell Steve that whilst in the end he forgave Steve, Pepper could never truly forgive him. Steve caused her husband so much misery, pain and anger. She might get there, but she knew deep in her heart it probably would never be okay between Steve Rogers and Pepper Stark. Added in the fact that he got to live his life with Peggy, got to see Tony one last time, it made the pain in her heart boil even more.

But then again, Tony forgave Steve in the end and perhaps she should learn from Tony to forgive the captain. She just wasn't sure today was the day.

'I know Tony forgave you Steve, just like Morgan told you. I know the fact that he forgave you was a reason why you were able to stay with Peggy. He told me a couple of times that he regretted handling the accords like he did but he didn't regret the fact that the Avengers had to have accountability for their actions. You said to him once that you couldn't trust someone with secrets and yet you held onto the biggest one yet. He blamed his father for over twenty years about the night both Howard and Maria died. You could have saved him from some of that pain. This could have all be prevented.' Pepper told him darkly. Steve stood up and looked at Pepper. She stood up as well, folding her arms across her chest.

'We don't know that for sure.' Steve told her shakily. 'Thanos still would have come for the stones.'

'United we stand and divided we fall.' Pepper said, observing him.

'But this could have happened. This all could have happened.' Steve said warily.

'But you would have fallen together. Didn't you tell Tony that? That you would fall together?' Pepper questioned him. 'Steve, he forgave you because he was living with too much regret and pain, but I hope you know that I might never forgive and forget. You caused Tony so much pain, that not only I had to live through but Rhodey, Happy and even Peter.'

Steve was speechless after her spiel and she let a tear fall from her eye before she quickly wiped away. She knew that she was being harsh on him but for seven years she had wanted to say this to him. Usually, she was able to hold onto her words but today she couldn't.

'I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Pepper. I'm sorry that I caused your family pain and I'm sorry that Tony died but I can't change the past now. Tony is dead and I know I won't be around for much longer. The only thing I can do is try to make amends and help you in the only way I can.' Steve told her honestly.

Pepper looked out to the lake and she sighed, nodding.

'I know.' Pepper said simply. Steve put a hesitant hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Pepper closed her eyes.

One day she might forgive Steve but for now she had too much pain to let go of it. What could she possibly do without it?

**Author's Note: Pepper Potts bonds with Steve Rogers in the end? Kind of. I might do another chapter on her way to forgiving Steve but for now I'm happy with the way it ended. I feel like Civil War could have ended differently had Pepper been there to ground Tony and the team, just like I believe Age of Ultron could have been. Then again I love Pepper and I'm always biased when it comes to her character. Let me know how you like this chapter! Was I too harsh on Steve? Not harsh enough? I will do a Steve friendlier bonding with Pepper but that will be at a later date. **


	2. Chapter 2: Natasha Romanoff

Chapter Two: Natasha Romanoff

**Author's Note: In this chapter I included heavy elements of Natasha and the Avengers being her family in an angsty way so be warned. I felt it was important and I loved what Endgame showed us about the Avengers being her family and how she oversaw everyone to try and keep them all together. **

Pepper stared at her phone for a moment before letting out a sigh, looking up outside of her hospital room, where Tony was holding their daughter, showing her off to Rhodey, Nebula, and Happy. He had done it outside to give her some rest when she had received the message from Natasha Romanoff. She had sent a small message saying how happy she was to hear of the arrival of Morgan Stark and how if they were up to it, could she come visit them.

Pepper missed Natasha dearly in her life. When they had been living in the Avengers tower in the heart of New York City, it had been nice to have another female presence in her life, someone she could call a friend, even after the Stark Expo and personal assistant disaster. There was something about Natasha Romanoff that made Pepper trust her, despite her being a trained spy. Natasha was always there for Pepper, always a steady presence until two years ago when the Avengers disbanded because of the accords.

Tony came back inside, cradling Morgan, smiling softly at Pepper.

'I thought you were asleep.' Tony told her.

'I was trying but I got a message. From Natasha.' Pepper told him. Tony sighed as he sat down in the chair beside Pepper, looking down at Morgan. Pepper followed his eyesight and couldn't help but smile at Morgan. Her daughter was so beautiful that it she made everything else in the world disappear.

'What did she say?' Tony asked quietly.

'She said congratulations on having a healthy baby girl and if we wanted to, could she come and visit us. She probably misses seeing kids. She was close to Clint's children their whole life.' Pepper replied and Tony made a quiet sigh.

'Should we invite the others as well?' Tony asked Pepper and Pepper frowned at him as he looked over at her.

'Tony, you don't have to. It's only Natasha who wants to come for now. I'm sure she can tell them if you want her too. Besides, would they really come? Clint has disappeared, Bruce is doing research on fusing the Hulk and Bruce together, Thor has gone off with the Asgardians, and Carol is busying looking after every other planet. Steve is well- he's doing that group therapy.' Pepper told him. Tony nodded slowly.

'We were close to Natasha. I do miss her.' Tony admitted. Pepper smiled softly at him.

'I know she misses you as well Tony. You were both close. I'll send her a message and I'll see if she's available later this afternoon.' Pepper told him. Tony nodded as he shifted in the chair, adjusting his hold on Morgan who was now waking up.

Pepper couldn't help but smile at her friend as she walked through the door. A notable change to Natasha Romanoff was her hair. It was now a little past shoulder length and it was straightened, with half of her hair red and the other half blonde. Another change was her face. She looked tired and stressed, her eyes seemed to be holding back pain but some of that was gone when she walked into the room and noticed Pepper, who was holding Morgan.

'Natasha. It's good to see you again. I've missed you.' Pepper told her honestly.

'I've missed you too, Pepper.' Natasha said softly, placing a gift bag at the end of the bed. 'How is she? She looks beautiful.'

'Perfect, of course.' Pepper smiled. Morgan shifted in Pepper's arms then went back to sleep. 'Would you like to hold her?'

Something flashed in Natasha's eyes. It was brief but Pepper recognised it as a deep sadness. She was remembering holding Laura and Clint's kids for the first time. Of course, she was. She was extremely close to the Barton children, she used to always be over at there place, doing something with the kids.

'I'd love to.' Natasha told her. Natasha gently picked up Morgan from Pepper with such ease that it was yet another reminder that Natasha was close with the Barton children. Natasha sat down again, looking at Morgan, looking memorised.

'Hey sweetheart. I'm a- I'm a friend of you mom and dads. Your dad and I used to work together a lot and I used to hang out with you mom a bit when we all lived together. My name is Natasha Romanoff.' Natasha told Morgan quietly. Pepper smiled sadly at Natasha as she noticed a couple of tears fall down her face.

'How have you been Natasha?' Pepper asked her a few minutes later.

'I've been- trying to find Clint. We have no idea where he went after everything. I've tried finding him everywhere I can think of but still no sign of him. I've been managing all the efforts to keep global peace using some of the remaining people to help us. It's hard work but I know if we keep trying, we can stick together. We're a family. We've got to stay together.' Natasha told her firmly.

'Perhaps you need a break. I can see that you've been stressed.' Pepper suggested and Natasha shook her head.

'No. No, there's no one else who can do this. Everyone has- disappeared or can't handle it but I need this. I have to find a way to keep us together.' Natasha said firmly.

Tony walked into the room in that moment, looking less tired and more awake than he had earlier in the day. Tony looked at Pepper before looking over at Natasha, who was still holding Morgan.

'Tony.' Natasha said quietly. Tony was gripping the bag handle he was holding so tightly that Pepper noticed his fingers going white.

'Natasha,' Tony said, 'I see you've met my daughter.'

Both Avengers were now looking at each other and Pepper couldn't quite place the emotion in either of their eyes. Something seemed to shift in Tony when he looked at her.

'I've missed you Tony.' Natasha told him. 'You look good. Healthier.'

Tony stared at her for a minute before finally speaking up.

'It's good to see that your hair is still changing every time I see you.' Tony spoke up. Natasha let out a small laugh and Pepper finally felt like she could breath again. Tony spotted the bag on the end of the bed and brought it closer to Pepper, now sitting on the opposite side of Natasha.

'I wasn't sure what you needed for Morgan so I got a variety of stuff for you. I got some blankets, some clothes, a couple of toys, some dummies. Trust me you can never have enough of those. Cooper used to spit his dummies out it seemed every five minutes before his parents realised that there was this cord you attached to the dummy that attached to their shirt so even if they spat it out, it wouldn't fall to the ground.' Natasha rambled on. Pepper felt her heart clench as she realised how much thought and effort Natasha went through for Morgan.

'Thank you, Natasha.' Tony told her. 'For everything.'

In that moment, Pepper knew that everything would be okay between the Stark family and Natasha Romanoff. Natasha ended up spending two hours with them, helping them think of everything they would need, offering up her babysitting services and they ended up talking about old times with smiles on their faces and small bouts of laughter.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note: Was I too forgiving with Natasha? Probably but I love her too much and after Endgame ripped my heart out and stomped on it unforgivingly I kind of want to give her a break. I also strongly believe Natasha and Pepper would have been close friends in Avengers tower, try and change my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: James Rhodey Rhodes

Chapter 3 James "Rhodey" Rhodes

**Author's Note: Whilst writing this I had to stop several times because I was about to start crying. For me, there's something so nice and yet sad about being at peace with your death that I really wanted to try and convey. I hope you enjoy this I'm really proud of this. This is also shorter, which I usually don't like, but I don't think it needed to be much longer. **

Pepper Stark had known James Rhodes for as long as she knew Tony Stark. The people that surrounded Tony, those who were closest to him, tended to stick around with each other. Of course, Tony's truly closest friends were Happy Hogan, James Rhodes and Pepper Potts (now Stark). For years they stuck by his side, through the ups and downs. Through his kidnapping which led to Ironman which led to him putting his life at risk often to save the world for them, which then led to him sacrificing his life for them.

It was now three years later, on the anniversary of his death. Their daughter, Morgan Stark, was now seven years old and it always broke Pepper's heart realising that her daughter wouldn't know and remember her father like Pepper, Rhodey and Happy knew him. Of course, the three of them, along with Peter and some of the remaining Avengers, spoke about Tony, but hearing stories of a loved one would never be the same as having them there with you.

'You know it's getting cold out here.' Rhodey told her. Pepper continued looking out onto the lake as Rhodey sat next to her. It was night-time, past Morgan's bedtime and now Pepper was reflecting on the day. Three years was a long time for someone to be gone and yet it felt like only yesterday she was watching Tony die before her eyes.

'Do you think if I didn't give up so easily, he would have stayed fighting for longer?' Pepper asked her friend quietly.

'Pepper, he was dying from radiation poisoning the moment he put those stones on his body. No one can survive that. The only reason Bruce did was because he's part Hulk.' Rhodey told her.

'But we could have saved him. He could still be here, with us.' Pepper told him, now looking at him.

'Pepper, I know you didn't see the list of injuries he had but I did. He was never going to make it. By giving him permission to move on, you allowed him peace in his last moments, which I know in my heart is something he desperately needed to have a peaceful death.' Rhodey told her. Pepper looked back over the lake.

'I didn't want him to go. But I knew I had to tell him we'd be okay.' Pepper whispered. Rhodey grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

'I thank you everyday that you gave him permission to pass on with peace in his heart. His whole life he's struggled to be truly at peace with himself and you gave him just a moment to truly be at peace with himself. I know if it had been or Peter, or even Happy, it wouldn't have been the same as you.' Rhodey told her. Pepper felt tears in her eyes as she realised that she had done the right thing for her husband. For everyone, to know that in Tony's last moments he was surrounded by love ones in peace. Rhodey squeezed her hand again.

'I miss him every day, Rhodey. I constantly wonder why it had to be him. Why could he not get a break? He had Morgan; he saw Peter alive again. He helped save his son. Why could he not get the chance to live his life with both Morgan and Peter?' Pepper said softly.

They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before Rhodey spoke up.

'You don't give yourself enough credit Pepper. Tony loved you perhaps more than anything. Every day for over twenty years I saw how he looked at you. The way he looked at you, you could feel the love that he had for you. He told me about how he felt when he thought you had died that night at the oil rig. He told me if you had truly died that night, he didn't know how he would live without you. You were his rock.' Rhodey told her.

'So were you James.' Pepper told him quickly. 'You saw him through college, when his parents died, when Happy and I arrived into his life. You were there for him- during the Avengers disbandment when I wasn't. I know if you had died, he would feel the same way as if Happy or I had died. Never underestimate the power of a friendship.'

Rhodey just nodded slowly. Pepper felt her heart soften only slightly as she knew that Rhodey needed to hear that from her.

Pepper was sitting between Rhodey and Happy, Peter on the other side of Happy with MJ and Ned, and she looked up on stage, where her daughter was sitting, smiling at Pepper. Pepper smiled at her as well, feeling extremely proud of her daughter. How could she not? Top of her grade and graduating from high school at sixteen.

'He's proud of her you know.' Rhodey told her. Pepper looked at Tony's best friend and smiled at him. Rhodey had become instrumental in her life after Tony's death. She truly didn't know how she would have survived those first months without him to help her with Morgan and to help her with her grieving process.

'He's always been proud of her.' Pepper smiled at him. 'He knew that she would do great things for this world and now she's one step closer to doing that.'

They both smiled at each other as Morgan's name was announced and they all cheered loudly for her. She was blushing slightly, but Pepper knew she was proud of herself and them.

'Thank you, James. For all your help.' Pepper told him quietly as Morgan sat back down. Rhodey looked at her and frowned slightly before smiling and nodding.

'It's been my pleasure. We're family.' Rhodey told her.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave me a comment about who you want to see Pepper bond with and what they might do/talk about. I'm also happy to do a character that I've already done if you leave me an idea. I'm also happy to do not go with canon (looking at you Endgame) so leave a comment and help inspire me whilst I procrastinate doing my exam study for uni. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson

Chapter Four: Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson

**Author's Note: Story is not compliant with Endgame at all. Everyone is alive and still living in this century like a happy family. I was going to have this so much more angsty and drama filled at the beginning and then as I was writing the middle, I was like no it doesn't always have to be a dramatic action scene. This also starts a little slow, setting the scene since it isn't compliant with Endgame, but it will get more action packed. **

**Also this is a little late because I went on holidays and had the last of my semester one uni exams (thank god that's over). Please leave me characters and ideas to write about for inspiration!**

Pepper Stark sighed as she walked out of the boardroom and towards her office, rubbing a hand down her face. Dealing with uptight and egotistical businesspeople all day made her life much more difficult than it needed to be. Whilst there were many perks to being a CEO, especially a CEO of the world's most well-known and innovative business, there was also the fact that she had to deal with board members who had their own agendas and wanted to be exactly where she was. It didn't help that she had no sleep last night because she had been stressing about the board meeting today.

Pepper let out another sigh as she walked past her personal assistant, giving her a small smile before finally entering the comfort and privacy of her office. She put her briefcase down on the desk and looked outside. It was such a beautiful day outside that she hesitated before grabbing her briefcase again and leaving her office.

'Mrs Stark?' Her assistant asked curiously.

'Bambi, please cancel everything for my day. I'm going to go the coffee shop to meet up with some of the ladies before heading home. Let Happy know where I'm going and let him know that I'll get one of the ladies to drop me off at home.' Pepper told her. Bambi looked at her in shock before nodding quickly, going back to her computer.

A relaxed smile crossed her face as she walked over to the elevator and headed down to the bottom floor and out of the building. The spring air hit her face and she stood still for a moment savouring the freshness before opening her eyes and grabbing her phone from her pocket. She had a text message from Tony asking about dinner, a group chat opened between herself, Natasha, Laura, Wanda, Hope, Valkyrie, and Okoye, asking about a girls night with a wine glass emoji from Laura, and a picture from Peter which she assumed was a photo of Morgan doing something.

It was as she was walking towards the coffee shop, sending the Avengers ladies a message that she noticed that she was being followed. The hostility level from them was unknown to her but she knew it couldn't be good. Pepper knew she could be followed for several reasons, one being that she was the biggest CEO of the world and the other being that she was the wife of Tony Stark, an Avenger. She decided to call Tony and he picked up a moment later.

'_Good afternoon, honey. Are you calling about dinner? Cause I reckon that Morgan would love to have some good homemade chicken.' _Tony greeted her and if Pepper wasn't under such stressful conditions, she would have laughed.

'Anthony,' Pepper started, and she knew Tony was listening. She never called her husband by his full name unless she was beyond angry with him or something bad was happening.

'_Pepper?' _Tony asked worriedly.

'I don't think we should have pineapple pizza tonight. I was thinking meat lover's pizza from that place just across the SI tower.' Pepper told him. She desperately hoped that he would remember that this was a code from when he made a list of words that they could use to tell each other they were in danger.

'_Pepper? Okay, I've got your location and I'm sending the Rescue armour to you. They've done something to block the nano-based armour on your briefcase. Bucky and Sam are also near that part of town on some sort of food-based mission. I can also see that Natasha, Hope and Wanda are heading towards your direction. I can't make it- Morgan is-' _Tony told her, sounding conflicted.

'No. it's okay, I'll grab everything we need for dinner. I love you.' Pepper told him, closing her eyes briefly as she could feel the people following her approach her faster.

'_I love you too. Please be safe. I've just alerted them. Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Hope and Wanda are all making their way faster to you and Steve's boys are only a minute away.' _Tony told her. Pepper stopped in her tracks as one of the people following her grabbed her briefcase.

'Okay sweetheart. Time to hang up on dear old husband.' The person told her. She turned around and noticed a man and a woman dressed in casual civilian clothing, but she knew they would be hiding weapons under their clothing.

'_Pepper?' _Tony asked and the woman grabbed her phone and hung up on Tony. Pepper could practically hear the conflicting thoughts going through Tony's head, but she desperately hoped that he would stay with Morgan. Pepper would be okay, Bucky and Sam were on their way, so was the rescue armour and Natasha, Hope and Wanda. She would be okay. She hoped.

'How can I help you?' Pepper stalled. She noticed a grey car similar to Sam's pull up near her location.

'Your husband. We need some leverage and we'd never get close enough to your daughter, so we thought why not go for you? His precious Pepper. How will the great Tony Stark survive without his wife?' The man sneered. Pepper saw Sam and Bucky slowly walking towards her, hands on their weapons.

'I'm not sure but I know he won't have to find out for a very long time.' Pepper told them ducking down as Sam drew his gun. The shots started and she heard Bucky fighting someone when she was suddenly pulled up.

'Enough! One more move and I will make sure you won't be able to scrap her brains from the path.' Another male said. Pepper could see the anger and slight fear in Bucky and Sam's faces as they slowly stopped what they were doing, and she closed her eyes.

_Think of Morgan and Tony. They both need you Pepper. Think of Morgan and Tony. _Pepper thought to herself. If something was to happen, she desperately wanted her last thoughts to be of her husband and daughter and her extended family. They had all been through so much, they deserved a rest from the chaos that being an Avenger naturally brought to their lives.

'Look, put your weapon down and I'm sure that whatever you want we can give you.' Sam told them calmly.

'It doesn't have to end like this.' Bucky told them.

_Morgan and Tony. Morgan and Tony. _Pepper kept repeating to herself. She knew in her heart that this was not going to end well and she desperately hoped that Tony and Morgan would be okay, that they would have enough people to deal with whatever happened to her.

'Unless you can give us something as valuable as Pepper Stark is to Tony Stark, we don't want it. Stark needs to pay for his mistakes.' The man growled. Pepper opened her eyes again and looked straight at Bucky. He nodded barely noticeable.

Pepper hesitated before kicking the man as hard as she could and he stumbled, letting her go. After that, Sam grabbed her roughly, protecting her.

'You okay red?' Sam asked.

'I've had better days.' Pepper replied and Sam laughed slightly. They both stood up when Bucky came over to them.

'You're okay now Pepper.' Bucky told them. Pepper nodded slowly as she saw three people on the ground near her briefcase. She walked over to them and quickly grabbed it up as she saw Natasha, Hope and Wanda running towards them.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Natasha asked her.

'No, I'm okay.' Pepper told her.

'Well let's ship these dumbasses off to Shield and they can personally face the wrath of Maria and Fury. After Phil of course.' Bucky told her and Pepper laughed slightly. Facing even one of them was bad enough but three of them one after another? She knew that they would be going through a special kind of hell.

'We'll take you home, make sure that you're okay.' Sam told her. Pepper just nodded. All she wanted to do now was get home and see her husband and daughter. She knew that Tony would be going crazy from stress and from trying to hide that from Morgan.

Pepper walked over to their car and sat in the back, closing her eyes and resting her head against the headrest. She could feel a couple of bruises on her arms where she had been grabbed by Sam to protect her but that was the least of her worries after her life had been threatened.

'You sure you're okay?' Bucky asked her a few minutes later.

'I just want to get home. I've had much better days. Probably still not one of my worst days however. I mean I'm alive, aren't I?' Pepper pointed out.

'Doesn't make this day any easier.' Bucky told her and she sighed.

'I'll be okay. I doubt you'll see me for a couple of weeks if Tony has any say in it.' Pepper told them.

'I don't blame him.' Sam said.

Ten minutes passed before Pepper spoke up.

'Have either of you seen those people before? Who do you think they are?' Pepper asked. Both men looked at each and had a silent conversation, much like she had seen Tony and Rhodey share before they did something stupid together.

'I have no idea who they are and that's pretty worrying. Why did they target you? They said that it was for revenge on Tony but why?' Sam asked.

'They didn't wear any Hydra symbols or weapons. They didn't act as Hydra agents either. I think they could be a new group but I think when they getting integrated by Phil, Maria and Fury they'll find out.' Bucky told her with half faked confidence.

'If they survive Phil of course.' Sam pointed out. Pepper couldn't help but agree and the rest of the car ride was spent in companionable silence.

Pepper let out a sigh of relief when Sam pulled in front of the house. Tony was already waiting outside for her and she saw Rhodey's car out front. She assumed that Morgan was inside with Rhodey. Tony quickly made his way to her and hugged her immediately after she got out of the car.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Tony asked her. She shook her head.

'I'm okay.' Pepper replied quietly. She pulled away from him and looked at Bucky and Sam who were standing next to the car, a few meters away.

'Thank you. Both of you. I don't know if I'd be alive if it wasn't for you two.' Pepper told them seriously.

'Thank you.' Tony told them. They just nodded at them.

'It's our job. And we like you.' Sam told them and Pepper snorted.

'I'd say I'd do it again, but I would rather you not have your life in danger again.' Bucky smirked and Pepper rolled her eyes.

'You two. Thank you again. Steve's boys back at it again.' Pepper smiled softly. They both nodded and went into the car. Tony walked to Bucky's window and he put it down.

'Thank you. I know we've had differences in the past and I know we've put that aside but thank you. I don't know what would happen to myself and Morgan if you were bringing us different news. You not only saved my wife but my daughters mother. There is nothing I can say or show you to tell you how thankful I am.' Tony told them. Pepper squeezed his hand tightly.

'We're family, Tony. That's what we do. We protect family.' Bucky told him.

'You'd do the same if you were in our position.' Sam pointed out. 'Now, go make red here some dinner. I heard from a little birdy that she's had a rough day at the office before she was threatened.'

Tony only smiled at them and stood up properly as both Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes drove away. Pepper waved at them as they left.

'Let's go inside. Morgan hasn't seen her mother all day and she wanted to show you a drawing she spent all day making of you and her.' Tony told her. Pepper smiled at her husband as they walked into the house.

**Author's Note: Wow this was so much longer than I anticipated but I really enjoy this, so I hope you feel the same. Also, remember to leave suggestions on characters Pepper should bond with and what they should do. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Parker

Chapter 5: Peter Parker

**Author's Note: Now our favourite CEO and Spider-man bond and just some Stark family goodness because I couldn't help myself. Also, not Endgame compliant so that your hearts aren't filled with angst. Not long so please enjoy!**

Pepper Stark smiled as she saw Morgan, Tony, and Peter outside, playing hide and go seek. Morgan had determined that Tony would be the seeker for the whole game and Peter would help her hide. It always made Pepper laugh when Tony would pretend to miss where Morgan was and go straight for Peter. Morgan always found it funny as well and would always end up running towards Tony giggling.

Pepper was currently finishing up writing some emails on her laptop for work on the table outside. It was such a beautiful day outside that it seemed like such a shame to do her work inside. However, her work was counter-productive since she kept watching Tony, Morgan and Peter have fun together. She sighed and closed her emails, shutting her other documents down and turning off her laptop. She wasn't about to start being productive and she would much rather live in the moment with her family.

After ten minutes, Peter walked over to her, sitting next to her as Tony and Morgan continued to play. It seemed they were playing Morgan's new game, Avengers, and that Tony was Ironman whilst Morgan was every other Avenger.

'That kid has more energy than even I do and that's saying something.' Peter commented and Pepper laughed. He wasn't wrong. Keeping up with a Stark required a special amount of effort to keep up with their never-ending energy.

'Both of them have more energy than any normal person. The only people who could probably keep up with them would be Thor or Carol, even then it's a little iffy.' Pepper joked and Peter laughed. Pepper looked over at him and smiled softly at him. After five years of mourning him, it sometimes felt surreal to have him back, for him to be physically alive after all that happened.

'You okay Pepper?' Peter asked her worriedly. She blinked and nodded her head.

'I'm okay. It's just- I still can't believe that even after six months, you're here. For five years Tony- both Tony and I mourned for you. As did Happy and Rhodey. You were- and always will be- apart of our family. To have someone gone so suddenly. It really took some time to get anywhere resembling normal.' Pepper told him honestly.

Peter's eyes started to tear up and he looked back over to Tony and Morgan. Tony had ended up on the ground, with Morgan standing over him, giggling madly, trying to be serious. Pepper reached over the table and grabbed Peter's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

'I know we weren't as close as you were with Tony at the time, but I always cared about you. As did Rhodey and Happy. You reminded as all that there was good in this world. You brought us your positive and quirky attitude. Nothing could ever replace that.' Pepper told him.

'You really did care for me back then as well?' Peter asked her. Pepper felt ashamed that he doubted that, but she would make sure he would never doubt how much she cared for him.

'Who do you think made sure you had everything you needed for school when your Aunt couldn't provide it? I know your Aunt didn't want any help, but I offered it in the best way I could. I always made sure there was your favourite snacks in the fridge. That you and Tony wouldn't waste away in that lab in the compound.' Pepper told him. Peter smiled at her then frowned.

'I didn't realise that you cared so much for me. I still find it hard to believe that I was gone for five years. The day before Tony and I went to space, we'd been talking about the wedding. He had wanted the bots to be the ring bearers, but I had been trying to convince him to not do that. They'd be to over excited and would more than likely lose the rings. You had just gotten us smoothies, reminding us that dinner would be ready in an hour and to remind Tony not to bore me too much with the details of wedding planning. Now- five years is a long time. You both ended up getting married, you had an adorable daughter and you mourned for me.' Peter told her quietly.

Pepper truly looked him in the eyes, and she could see the pain and guilt in his eyes for having to cause them pain of his death.

'Peter, never feel guilty over the fact that we loved you so much we mourned you. Of course, it was sad, we felt pain and guilt but because we would never get the chance to get to know you more, but we were also grateful that we got the chance to know you. To love and to care for you. We got to know you for two years before you- you vanished and now look where we are now. We get the chance to live our lives with you included. Nothing could ever replace that.' Pepper told him.

'Thank you. I think- I needed to hear that from someone other than Tony.' Peter told her and she smiled softly at him, just as Tony and Morgan came over to them.

'You two okay?' Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in Pepper's direction. She nodded.

'Of course. Peter just needed someone to talk to. Or we both did actually.' Pepper told him. Peter nodded.

'Mommy, can Peter stay for dinner?' Morgan asked Pepper. Pepper smiled at her daughter and looked over at Peter.

'I'm staying for the weekend Morgan. I don't have school for a couple of weeks because of holidays and Aunt May and Happy have- gone away for the weekend.' Peter told Morgan. Morgan's eyes widen and she looked at Pepper and then looked up at Tony. She let out an excited squeal, grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him inside.

'Is he okay?' Tony asked, after both of them stopped laughing.

'I just- I still can't believe he's back after five years and I think he needed a reminder to not feel guilty that we mourned him.' Pepper replied. Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze just as they heard something fall over and high-pitched giggles from Morgan. Pepper shook her head affectionately.

'If it's bad now, wait until Harley gets here later with Rhodey. I don't think we'll have a house to live in after this weekend.' Tony told her dramatically.

'I'm okay with that.' Pepper told him and he smiled at her.

'Me too.' Tony replied and they both walked into the house together, ready to face what Spider-man and Stark junior had done this time to their house.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! I didn't mean to make it so sad, but things happen and I enjoyed the softness at the end. I stan one (1) Ironfamily and I'm not ready for Far From Home. **


	6. Chapter 6: Clint Barton

Chapter Six: Clint Barton

**Author's Note: This is AU, in which Natasha lives and so does Clint (some good old creative license) but Tony still dies because who doesn't love to have their heart ripped out of their chest? Also I've never read the marvel comics (I know I'm a disappointment) but I used the fact that comic Clint! had an older brother for a more angsty story here.**

Pepper Stark looked around and noticed a familiar body standing by the lake, hands in his pockets, his head down. It looked like he was deep in thought and Pepper hesitated for a moment before deciding to walk over to him. She felt that out of everyone she had seen and spoke to today, Clint would perhaps understand her the most. Yes, she had May Parker, but she had known Clint for almost ten years, ever since the beginning of the Avengers, and over the years, they had become good friends.

'Clint.' Pepper said quietly. Clint looked up and turned his head towards her. He nodded in response and looked back out to the water.

'It doesn't get any easier.' Clint told her quietly. Pepper nodded, instantly knowing what he was talking about. Of course, he knew. He was Clint Barton; he knew her exceptionally well after eleven years of knowing each other. Of course, five of the years, he had vanished from the face of the Earth, reappearing later with a new haircut and tattoos down one arm.

'I've known Tony for almost twenty-five years. I've seen him at his absolute worst and his very best. My whole life has revolved around Tony for the same time. Of course, that's not very healthy but I never truly mind. I always knew he'd die being Ironman. I just thought after five years of peace, we'd have longer. I guess not.' Pepper said softly.

'Laura and I- I saved her on a mission I was doing in ninety-eight, a few years after I partnered with Natasha. We got married in two thousand, had Cooper in two thousand and four, Lila three years after that, and Nathaniel in the year of Ultron. They were- everything to me. Still are.' Clint told her.

Pepper looked back to the lake, noticing in the distance, the flowers that had been set adrift, with Tony's first arc reactor. Tears started to pool in her eyes, and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and looking over at Clint, who was now looking at her.

'You got them back. I know it won't be the same, but you still got them back. I- I'll never see Tony again. He won't ever be able to come back. Now, I must raise my daughter by myself. I have to somehow convey how much Tony loved her. Why he sacrificed himself so she could live in a world without Thanos and what he did.' Pepper told him.

They both stood in silence before Clint spoke up again.

'I know what you told him. In his last moments. He was at peace Pepper. I'll never know Tony like you knew him, but I know he needed to hear that.' Clint told her. Pepper sighed and nodded.

'But will we be okay?' Pepper asked Clint.

'Not now. But with time, I know you will be Pepper.' Clint told her.

But you weren't.' Pepper said quickly.

'Because I should have been there in the original fight against Thanos. Perhaps had I been there it would have ended differently. I should have never had gone into retirement. I should have been a better voice of reason between Tony and Steve during Germany.' Clint told her darkly.

Pepper looked back at the house as she heard a door slam and noticed that Morgan was running to the tent that she loved so much, that Tony had made for her on her second birthday. Pepper sighed.

'She still doesn't believe it's happened, has she?' Clint asked her.

'She thinks that Tony's gone away for a while. That he'll be back soon for her. She hasn't been a day in her life without Tony and now she has to live the rest of it without him.' Pepper replied.

'She'll understand one day. For now, you just need to be there for her. I was Morgan's age and my brother was about ten when my parents died because my father was drunk and caused a car crash. I never understood what happened to them until a couple of weeks later we were assigned to a family in Texas and it suddenly hit me. It's one of my first memories.' Clint told her bitterly. Pepper turned to her friend, noticing with some surprise that he had a couple of tears in his eyes.

'Just be there for her?' Pepper repeated. Clint merely nodded.

'From what I've heard from Tony, you've been an amazing mother already. I'm sure you'll be okay.' Clint told her softly. Pepper hesitated before hugging Clint Barton.

'Thank you.' Pepper told him quietly. Clint squeezed her back and they stood for a few seconds before Pepper let Clint go.

'Go play with Morgan. I think she needs a familiar face.' Clint told her seriously. 'I'm gonna go find Laura and the kids. They're probably talking to Wanda.'

Pepper nodded and she couldn't help but be grateful that Clint Barton had come back into her life yet again, despite the circumstances.

**A/N: A short chapter but some heart felt moments. When I originally planned this I was gonna have Natasha make an appearance but when I wrote her in, it didn't feel as natural so I changed it so that Morgan was running to the tent and they would talk about how Pepper needed to be there for her as she processed her father's death. **

**Also thank you for the reviews! It makes my day! Also, who would you like to see next? Let me know in a comment/review or send me a message! I love to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Scott Lang

Chapter Seven: Scott Lang

**Author's Note: I originally had a Sam Wilson chapter planned where he and Pepper are talking, and the events of Ironman 3 come up and Pepper admits she never really dealt with it and Sam recommends her to a therapist he knows of. However, I remembered I had already posted a chapter with Sam and I wanted to leave some space in-between, but that chapter will come soon, just not too soon.**

**Anyway, enjoy Scott and Pepper! I highly recommend going and listening to Nomad and Main Attraction by our own Jeremy Renner, both are amazing songs! **

Pepper Stark wanted so desperately to gripped something in her hand so tightly it burst but she knew that the front she put on for her daughter would determine whether her daughter would do this again or not. Instead she took a deep breath, trying to not think of how much easier all of this would be with her husband by her side.

'Mom?' Morgan asked and Pepper looked at her daughter, who was looking down at her feet.

'Morgan, do you know why I tell you to not go into the labs by yourself?' Pepper asked, kneeling in front of Morgan. Her daughter held her hands together in front of her, still ignoring her gaze.

'Because Uncle Bruce, Uncle Scott, Peter and Harley have some unsafe stuff down there.' Morgan muttered.

'What if you had seriously hurt yourself and I didn't know where you were? What do you think I would have thought?' Pepper asked her seriously and Morgan finally looked up at Pepper and she had tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry mommy!' Morgan insisted. Pepper sighed.

'You know there's going to be consequences for your actions. Limited technology and labs for two weeks. I'll be telling everyone, and Friday know so that you can fully understand the consequences.' Pepper told Morgan sternly. Morgan looked like she was about to protest but closed her mouth.

'I'm sorry for making you worried mommy.' Morgan told her quietly. Pepper opened her arms for her daughter and Morgan hesitated before walking into her arms. Pepper placed her chin on top of her head and sighed. It was then she noticed that Scott Lang had just walked into the room, carrying a large stack of books in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

'I love you,' Pepper told Morgan softly.

'I love you 3000.' Morgan replied. I love you 3000 was something only Tony and Pepper had the privilege to receive, which made Pepper feel special, and it was another connection between the three of them.

'Now, why don't you go upstairs and finish your homework from today?' Pepper suggested, pulling away slightly from Morgan. Morgan pouted but all Pepper had to do was raise an eyebrow before she quickly nodded and ran up the stairs, never noticing Scott who was still standing there awkwardly.

'I'm surprised she didn't burst into tears.' Scott started and Pepper laughed humourlessly.

'She did when I first discovered her in the lab. All I had to do was stand there and she knew she was in trouble. She tried to use the Tony eyes on me, but I've had that many years of practice with him that whilst he wasn't immune to it, I am.' Pepper told him.

'Ah yes, the puppy eyes. Cassie always did that to me. I honestly think it's a mom thing because Maggie was never pulled in by them, but I'd always be willing to do anything.' Scott laughed.

'Funny you say that, because Tony was so wrapped around her finger that she'd be able to get away with anything when I wasn't at home and Morgan would tell me everything when I got home that day. Not intentional of course, but in an excited kind of way.' Pepper smiled fondly.

'I remember one day, I had to pick Cassie up from school because Maggie was away for work, and somehow she managed to convince me to buy all this food so we could stay up on a school night for a movie night.' Scott told her. Pepper laughed as they walked into the lab. Scott smiled at her as he set the books down on a lab bench.

'What was she even trying to do in here?' Scott asked.

Pepper sighed as she looked over to the bench in the corner. When the Avengers compound had been rebuilt after the fight with Thanos, Bruce and Peter had both insisted in the labs making Tony's lab bench in the corner of the room. At first, she hadn't wanted to do it but after a little time in the lake house lab, she decided it would be nice to see something familiar in the new compound.

'I think she just wanted to do some work at Tony's bench. I don't mind that, but she needs to understand that sometimes with everything out in the open it's not safe for someone so young.' Pepper told him. She walked over to the bench, looking at a picture that Tony had of him and Pepper in all their homes. It was taken just after the events of New York, and they were walking near the beach when Rhodey had captured it.

'It's still hard, isn't it?' Scott asked her quietly. Pepper looked up and saw Scott looking at his bench.

'I doubt it gets any easier.' Pepper replied softly. 'She misses her father and I miss my husband. There are so many things that we spoke about, that we were excited for Morgan to experience. Now, it's only me. I mean, there is everyone else but it's not the same. Life will never be the same without Tony. I knew him for almost twenty-five years.'

'Twenty-five years? How'd you meet?' Scott asked curiously. Pepper smiled.

'I was working in accounting at SI when I noticed there was a massive accounting error. The company would be losing millions of dollars. I told my supervisor and he said that I was wrong and that Tony himself had done the maths. I wasn't having a word of it so I stormed into his office, threatened to pepper spray Happy when he told me I couldn't go into his office. Tony was so impressed by it that he hired me to be his PA and the rest is history.' Pepper told him.

'Tony Stark made a mistake?' Scott asked unsure.

'He later told me one day that he purposely made the mistake to see who would bring it to his attention and to see who he could trust. Everyone that put through the mistake without telling him either got fired or demoted.' Pepper told him. Scott nodded in thought.

'He really was different from what he showed the public. I really wish I had taken the chance to actually speak to him.' Scott told her. Pepper walked back over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'He'd have love talking to you more. I'm sure the both of you would have geeked out over engineering. Anyone who could talk science to Tony would be his new friend.' Pepper laughed.

Scott smiled at her and Pepper knew that she wanted to speak more to Scott and to understand him more. He wasn't just a goofball, he was actually quite smart.

'I have to go make sure Morgan isn't breaking the rules, but I appreciate that you took the time to talk to me Scott.' Pepper told him honestly.

'No worries, Pepper. I'm here anytime.' Scott told her. She smiled back at him and walked out of the lab, taking one last glance at Tony's bench before going up to Morgan's room.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I wanted to take a more serious Scott Lang approach and I think both of them could benefit from talking to each other every once in a while. **


	8. Chapter 8: Bruce Banner

Chapter Eight: Bruce Banner

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been busy with uni and work, but I also had no idea what to write about until today. At uni we were talking about the roles of Multinational corporations in politics and their influence and the roles of celebrities have in domestic and foreign policy (eg. Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans) and this happened! Please enjoy and leave some ideas for future chapters down below!**

Pepper was sitting in her office, going over some paperwork when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and smiled at Bruce as he came into her office. She was grateful for the chance to get out of paperwork and she stood up, walking over to him.

'Hey Bruce, what can I do for you?' Pepper asked.

'I have a question. I know that your company is technology based and more innovative thinking, but I need your help.' Bruce started off. Pepper felt confused but she led him over to the couch she had in her office.

'What can I help you with?' Pepper questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I am in a position that I'm well known, I have a power and an influence over people that I want to take advantage of to help others, but I don't even know where to start.' Bruce spoke quickly. Pepper was taken aback by the passion that Bruce spoke with. She knew the power that celebrities had; she had seen Tony use it unwillingly on multiple occasions throughout the years she had been working with him.

'Where do you want to start then?' Pepper asked. Bruce started to smile slightly.

'I was thinking, and I would have to ask Clint, Steve, Natasha, Tony and even Thor what they think of this, but we could do an Avengers foundation, what it's for I'm not sure, we'd have to all agree on something, but then we could all do our own foundations. Something that's close to each one of us personally.' Bruce told her.

Pepper couldn't help but admire Bruce as he got more passionate about what he was speaking about. To see someone, use their influence for good, and to be backed by the world's largest technology-based organisation, would be something that could only lead to better things for millions of people across the globe.

'Yeah okay. Let's do it. I need you guys to really think of something, however. The roles of multinational corporations in any way of life is strongly contested and for the Avengers to be backed by a multinational is going to look like you're only after money and publicity.' Pepper warned him.

'I know, and we'll work on the public image after we start helping people and making sure that this is all implemented. It's no good if we have this foundation and our own causes if nothing is actually changing.' Bruce told her.

'Well, you come back to me when you've talked to everyone yourself, but you have my full support and I truly hope we can help people.' Pepper told him honestly. Bruce nodded and after fifteen minutes of small talk, Bruce left her office to go talk to his teammates.

Two days later, Pepper was sitting on the couch in the open area lounge room of the Avengers compound, reading a book when she heard numerous pairs of footsteps walking towards her. She closed her book, knowing that it would be Bruce and the others telling her about their plan. Tony walked up to her first, leaning down and kissing her on the lips before standing behind Bruce.

'Well, this looks like we know what we're doing, I hope.' Pepper asked. Bruce smiled.

'Absolutely. We've come up with our big one. We're calling it the Avengers Initiative Foundation. It's to help all the people affected by disasters that are like the one in New York in the future, however this isn't just the initial, people are injured or dying, it's to help them afterwards with their health, both physically and mentally, and to provide any support they need. I know that the Stark Relief Foundation helps with that, but I think that these people need more help afterwards, which was something we all pointed out.' Bruce started off. Pepper smiled at him.

'It sounds wonderful Bruce. Now, what about you guys? What's the name of your causes and what are they? It looks like by the tablets you are each holding, you all have your plans written down.' Pepper told them.

'Too smart, Pep. I'll go first. I'm a billionaire with nowhere to put it. Using your salary alone, we can still live this lifestyle. But I want to help families who are financially struggling. They don't live the way we do. So, I want to help them. That's why the Ironman financial Relief, will be up and running, in fall.' Tony told her proudly. Pepper smiled at Tony who smiled back at her.

'The Black Widow Program. It's to help find loving homes for children who have been abandoned by love ones. That don't have loving parents and need a new home. I grew up not having any parents and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.' Natasha stated simply.

'Hawkeye for All. As you all know, I'm deaf and I know how hard it is for kids to grow up with a disability. Not only is it hard for the person with the disability but the strain it puts on those around. I want to help people on both sides of the equation.' Clint spoke up next.

'Before I became Captain America, I had so many health problems, I would need five hands to count them on. When your body is betraying you like that. It stays with you forever. For myself, I want to help people with sickness, to have someone to talk to, to get some medical help, just anything to make life better. I also didn't want a fancy name, so it's just called the Steve Rogers Foundation.' Steve told her.

'These sound excellent you guys. I'm so proud of you. Now Bruce, what's yours?' Pepper asked.

'Change the World is an organisation that will help battle climate change. It will invest into more research, raising more awareness about the subject, and trying to create action from governments around the world.' Bruce told her.

'Now, we know Thor isn't here, we haven't been able to contact him, but when he comes to Earth next time, we'll talk to him about it.' Steve said. Pepper nodded and stood up, looking at all the Avengers.

'Well, it seems I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks.' Pepper told them with a smile. 'I'm so proud of you all. These causes, they're really close to you, I know you'll be forever invested in them, no matter what happens, and that it something that really needs to stick. Now Bruce, you're the leader of this. You're helping me with the paperwork and all the small stuff I need to do and I'll call on you when I need your help doing your own causes.'

Bruce just smiled and Pepper knew he didn't mind helping her out.

'Well, we better get to work.'

'When you become an Avenger, it's not just about saving the world at a world risking disaster. It's about doing things in-between them. That's why, Pepper and Bruce both suggested this. As you all know, we have the Avengers Initiative Foundation, which helps the people affected by these events, but each of us individually have our own causes which we are passionate about. For every new member of the team, they support the all of us foundation, but they also come up with a foundation they are deeply passionate about and help people that way.' Steve told the new members of the Avengers.

Pepper was standing next to Bruce and Tony, at the end of the fight against Thanos. It had been a couple of months after the fight and now that everyone involved had recovered, it was time to get back to a normal life.

Pepper Stark was immensely proud of the Avengers for continuing their foundations through everything, but in her heart, she was the proudest of Bruce Banner, who had come to her office all those years ago, to start this all from the ground up, never giving up.

**Author's Note: Bruce Banner's cause is based on all the good stuff that Mark Ruffalo does and promotes in his life. I had a fun time coming up with these, and thinking about what our Avengers would come up with and I love the idea that when you become an Avenger, you not only supported the big foundation, but also came up with your own. I just really enjoyed this tbh and I hope you all did too!**


End file.
